russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Global IBC
These are the list of programs broadcast by Global IBC. Current programming 'Weekday drama' * Baby Faced Beauty (2017-present) * Chacha (2017-present, under Secarats Talent Management Services) * High School Life (2016-present) * Ikaw Pala 'Yon (2017-present) * Janella in Wonderland (2014 (IBC), re-run; 2016-present (Global IBC)) * Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (2016-present) * To Love Again ''(2017-present, under Secarats Talent Management Services) 'Weekend drama' * ''College Luv (2017-present) * Joe D'Mango Love Notes (2014-present) 'Sports' *''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' (1996–2001 under Vintage Television, 2017-present (IBC), 2017-present (Global IBC)) * NBA on IBC (1977-1986, 1996-2004, 2011-present (IBC), 2011-present (Global IBC), also aired on ABS-CBN Sports+Action, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * PBA on IBC (1996-2003, 2011-present (IBC), 2011-present (Global IBC), under Sports5 and simulcast on TV5, PBA Rush, Radyo5 92.3 News FM, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and Sports5.ph) *''STV: Ang Sabong TV ng Bayan'' (2010-2011, 2017-present (IBC), 2017-present (Global IBC)) *''WNBA on IBC'' (1997-2001, 2015-present from June to October (IBC), 2015-present June to October (Global IBC), also aired on ABS-CBN Sports+Action, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) 'Comedy' * Iskul Bukol ''(1977–1990, re-aired in 2013, 2017–present (IBC), 2017–present (Global IBC), under Secarats Talent Management Services) * ''Maya Loves Sir Chief (2013-present) * T.O.D.A.S. (formerly Happy T.O.D.A.S.) (1981-1989, 2010–present (IBC), 2011–present (Global IBC)) 'Entertainment news' * Showbiz Unlimited (2015-present) 'Game shows' * Don't Forget the Lyrics! (2017-present) * Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (2000-2002, 2010–present (IBC), 2011–present (Global IBC)) 'Reality shows' * Born to be a Superstar (2012-present, produced by Viva Television) * Queer Eye for the Straight Guy Philippines (2017-present) 'Infotainment' * Chinatown TV (2010–present (IBC), 2011–present (Global IBC)) 'News' * Express Balita (1998–present (IBC), 2011–present (Global IBC)) ** Express Balita Weekend (2010–present (IBC), 2011–present (Global IBC)) * IBC Newsbreak (1992-1994, 2014–present (IBC), 2014–present (IBC)) * News Team 13 (2011-present) * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2014-present) 'Current affairs' * Forum ni Randy (2013-present) * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2017-present) 'Public service' * Bitag: The New Generation (2004–2011, 2012–present (IBC), 2013–present (Global IBC)) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013-present) * Lingkod Kapinoy (2017-present) * What's Up Doc? (2016-present) 'Children's show' * KapinoyLand (2012-present) Educational * Cooltura (2011-2015, 2018-present) 'Religious shows' * El Shaddai (1992–present (IBC), 2011–present (Global IBC)) * Family TV Mass (2002-2014, 2015-present (IBC), 2011-2014, 2015-present (Global IBC), produced by MCFI-SVD and simulcast on INN) * Jesus Miracle Crusade (1975-1995, 2011-present (IBC), 2011–present (Global IBC)) * Power to Unite (2010-2011, 2017-present (IBC), 2017–present (Global IBC)) *''Shalom with Fr. Archie C. Guiriba, OFM'' (1998-2000, 2017-present (IBC), 2017–present (Global IBC)) 'Movie blocks' * IBCinema (1975-1986, 2016-present (IBC), 2016-present (Global IBC)) * PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula (1975-1994 (IBC), 2014-present (Global IBC)) * Sunday Sinemaks (1998-2003, 2010-present (IBC), 2011-present (Global IBC)) 'Talk show' * Morning Kris (2017-present) 'Variety shows' * APO Tanghali Na! (2014-present) * Dingdong n' Lani (2014-present) * Hey it's Fans Day! (2013-present) See also *Programs on Global IBC *IBC International marks milestone as No.1 Pinoy channel in M. East, N. Africa *Global IBC External links *www.globalibc.com Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Lists of television series by network